The Royal Funeral
The Royal Funeral Princess Mary stood in the main hall of the castle "All ready?" Belinda asked as she walked towards the door. Mary didn't reply she just walked out into the main courtyard. The funeral carriage and another carriage sat at the foot of the steps Mary and Belinda got into the second carriage and the cortege was on its way. As they reached the Market all the buisnesses were closed and people filled each side of the square. The clock tower chimed once every minute and people lined the entire length of Bower Bridge. Mary looked out of the second carriage window and seen people throwing flowers onto her fathers coffin and some needed held up. As they reached Millfields nearly every inch of the place was filled with men, women and children. On the hill a group of hobbes stood many took thier hats off and others fired thier guns being thrown backwards in the process. "Even the foulest creatures honor the dead." Belinda said. The scene changed when the cortege entered Silverpines no one lined the entire length of Brightwood Road. When they reached Brightwood the sun was shining and people lined the route again "Looks like the entire villiage has turned out. In the distance stood Brightwood Tower. "They should be here soon." Elvira Grey said to herself as she stood next to the tomb. Just then a Balverine dropped down from within the trees "They are close." Elvira nodded. As Mary and Belinda's carriage rounded the bend it came to a stop "We are here." Belinda said but Mary still didn't answer they got out of the carriage the coffin was already outside the tomb. Mary sat in the front row with Lord Timothy beside her and many more took a seat. Belinda stood at the front and pulled out a pice of paper. "Today we bury one of Albion's most belvoed monarchs Henry Lionheart King of Albion and Emperor of the Albion Empire. He brought Albion away from the horror's of tyranny and defeated the darkness within the walls of Bowerstone. Unlike his father, Henry didn't grow up in hard conditions but suffered a great loss at a young age his mother Queen Elizabeth died when he was 9 years old and his father King John died when he was 16 years old. As I stand here people all across Albion and her Empire people have gathered for a moment of remeberance. The coffin was placed into the tomb and within an hour and a halve Mary was back in Bowerstone Castle. Mary went to her room at the back of the castle Belinda got to work writing the royal aganda for the next day. Mary entered her room and sat on her bed and cried. Later that night Mary awoke the room was dark only the moonlight creeping in through the windows illuminated the room. Mary walked towards the door and unlocked it she stepped out on to the walkway and looked down into the garden someone or something was walking towards the royal tomb. Mary followed. Within the tomb stood a large angel statue and in front of it were the two sarcophagus's of King Sparrow and Queen Elizabeth. Mary hid behind one of the tall colloums that supported the tructure above. The figure did somthing and the arms of the statue fell revealing the fabled guild seal. "Who are you.?" Mary asked the figure as she stepped out from behind the colloum. The figure didn't answer it just stood there just then the door to the tomb opened and Belinda and Timothy's voice echoed around the hall. The figure vanished and the guild seal with it. "Mary what are you doing down here?" But before Mary could answer Timohy seen the empty seal slot "The guild seal is missing, Mary what happened?" Mary looked at the statue "Someone took it, they just vanished into thin air." Timothy looked at Belinda "Take Mary back to her room please." Belinda nodded "Yes my lord." Belinda took Mary's hand and lead her out of the building. As soon as they had left Timothy transformed into a White Balverine and started to sniff around the statue's hands. "Theresa." Mary sat in her room with Belinda "The guild seal has been stolen if my father was here he would go into a mad rage." Belinda smiled "If you father was here he would have killed the thife." Timothy walked into the room "The person you seen was the blind seer Theresa." Mary got up "How dare she take my fathers stuff." Timothy and Belinda calmed her down. "Get some sleep, you need it." Mary nodded and began to undress as Timothy left the room and closed the door behind him and Belinda.